The First Years That Could
by SugarHi Marauders
Summary: James and Lily are in their seventh year and are stuck telling stories of their lives to first year Gryffindors. When the first years try to help them get together will they make it better or worse?
1. the assignment

**A/n: this whole story came to me in a dream and I thought it was cool so I decided to turn it into a story. And it's me, Callia writing this story. Enjoy:) **

**Okay, that was weird… this chapter was deleted and the second chapter was doubled. I don't know what happened**

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling so leave me alone.**_

"As you may or may not know, you seventh years have been getting on my last nerve," an impatient McGonagall told the seventh year Gryffindors. "To try to make you all more responsible, I am going to pair you up and give you and your partner an assignment that will count as half your grade."

Everyone groaned as they listened to McGonagall give them partners and an assignment. It seemed like she was choosing the one person they could definitely not stand.

"Lily Evans, your partner will be James Potter, here is an index card with your assignment on it."

James and Lily made their way to Professor McGonagall and received their card. It read:

_You will tell stories of them moments you had together since _

_you met to the first year Gryffindors. You will meet once a week_

_for eight weeks telling them stories. Make sure you do not reveal that _

_you are talking about yourselves until the last story. You start _

_tomorrow. Good luck._

"Well, I guess we better decide what we're going to say tomorrow," James suggested to Lily after they had both read the card.

"Yeah, I guess so." She looked down at the card. "It says since we first met but does that mean that we have to tell them when we met?"

"I dunno. Maybe we should ask Professor McG," James suggested.

"McG? You know what, I don't even want to know." With that she walked over to Professor McGonagall and asked her what the directions meant. When she came back to where she and James were sitting she told James, "We just need to tell a story about us together for every year."

"I say we tell the first years about Jinxies."

"Jinxies?"

"Yes, Jinxies. Remember that time in first year when I went over your house and we went to that restaurant," James reminded Lily.

"Oh yeah. Oh my gosh that was so much fun! I never realized I could have that much fun with you."

With that, the two were going over their "Jinxies" story. As they joked and laughed James couldn't help but hope that somehow their assignment would bring the two much closer together.

**A/N: okay so that was really short. Don't worry they'll be longer. I just wanted to introduce the story to you a bit so you knew what was going on. Next chapter you get to know the "Jinxies" story. Lol that was the actual name of the restaurant in my dream. R&R!**

**P.S.- would you like to know what's going on with the rest of the marauders? They weren't really in my dream but if you want to know what they're doing I can always make it up :) **


	2. Jinxies

James and Lily slowly made their way to the room, not knowing what to expect. They have seen the first years but they never bothered to actually have a full conversation with them. When they stepped into the room it went completely silent. Lily and James looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be easy.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans and this is James Potter. Erm, well do you guys know why you're here?" Lily asked.

A small girl with red hair raised her hand. James called on her and she said, "You annoyed Professor McGonagall so she took it out on us. Now we have to listen to you guys say some story about two people who we never heard of."

James smiled. He liked this girl. Not only was she funny, but she reminded him of Lily because she had red hair. "Exactly! So now you get to hear our wonderful story of their adventure at Jinxies in their first year."

"Jinxies," a boy exclaimed. "Isn't that some muggle restaurant?"

"Well, yes. But it's a very interesting story and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. So James go ahead and start."

"Errr right. So um it was Christmas time and The Boy was at The Girl's house. They were bored and started playing with a flashlight…

--------------------

"Hey The Girl, what's this," an eleven year old The Boy asked.

"That would be a flashlight," eleven year old The Girl responded. She was not happy that The Boy was at her house. She didn't exactly like him but he claimed his parents weren't home and he had no where else to go.

"Cool! Hey let's play flashlight tag," The Boy exclaimed. He then blinded her with light when he pointed the flashlight in her face. She screamed and searched for another flashlight. When she found one she pointed the light in The Boy's eyes and he chased her around and around.

"Have you ever been to Jinxies?" The Girl asked

"Um no. What is it? Is it like a place where we can actually do spells and jinxes during the holidays?" The Boy asked eagerly.

The Girl laughed. "No, it's a restaurant."

"Then why the heck is it called Jinxies?"

"Because there's all this stuff that muggles would call magic there. It's really cool; I'm sure you'll like it"

"If you like it then I'll like it," The Boy said sweetly.

The two walked down the block until they got to a very, very small building. The Boy saw the sign on the build that said "Jinxies". The Boy couldn't see how he was going to like it but he smiled and walked inside.

"Woah!" The Boy said softly when he saw all the lights flashing. He felt like he was in a disco room. There were a bunch of small tables with three chairs per table. Pink, green, red, blue, purple, and orange lights were flashing from every direction. On the back wall there was a picture of an eye. Well, that was the closest thing to describe it. It was more like a wizard's picture because the eye was moving and would occasionally blink.

"Isn't that the creepiest thing you ever saw," The Girl asked when she saw he was staring at the eye.

"Yeah, but it's really cool," The Boy responded staring at the eye. He couldn't seem to look away, as if it were hypnotizing him.

"A table for two?" Asked a friendly waitress. She seated them down and gave them their menus. "You can order anything you like, just make sure you have enough money!"

"So… What do you want to eat," The Boy said trying to start a conversation with the love of his life.

"I don't know. All the food here is good though, so I know you'll like whatever you order. Hmmm I think I'm going to get the cheeseburger deluxe."

"I'm not too fond of burgers but I can go for some pizza." The Boy said eagerly.

"Then get pizza," The Girl said.

"Okay! But I need to go to the bathroom. Where is it?"

The Girl pointed The boy to where the bathrooms were and he leapt off his seat. A few minutes later he was back with a confused look on his face. "What's the matter?" The Girl asked.

"I can't find the bathroom," he said still looking confused.

The Girl sighed and led The Boy over to where the bathrooms were only to find that there were no bathrooms.

"That's odd," she said. "They were always here before. I wonder where they went to."

Together the two searched the whole building and wound up becoming very lost. They almost went into the kitchens thinking they finally found the bathroom when they realized what it was and ran away. They thought that they weren't allowed back there and they didn't want to get in trouble.

Unfortunately, they weren't looking where they were going and ran right into the owner of the restaurant.

"What are you two doing?" The big scary owner asked the frightened eleven year olds.

"Erm we got lost," The Girl tried to explain.

"This is a very small restaurant. How did you manage to get lost?" He didn't sound angry. In fact, he seemed quite amused.

"We couldn't find the bathroom," The Boy said.

"They're right there," he said pointing to the bathroom doors. The Boy and The Girl stared. Exactly where The Girl had said the bathrooms were had a sign that said 'Restrooms'.

"Oh," they said in unison. They made their way back to the table and The Boy glanced at the eye. It was staring straight at him as if it knew exactly what happened.

"That eye is really creepy," he said.

"I know! I never figured out how they managed to make it look like that."

---------------------------

"So yeah," James said nervously. The first years were smiling at them with a strange expression on their faces.

"Do you have any questions," Lily asked the group. The little redhead that James liked raised her hand. James called on her.

"Are you two going out," she asked.

Lily was taken aback. What made her think that they were going out? Apparently while they were telling the story, they appeared to be flirting, while they laughed and joked.

"No, we're not going out." James said to the class. "But I wish we were," he mumbled hoping no one else heard him. Unfortunately everyone heard him and half the class raised their hands. _They have very good hearing_, James thought.

"Do you like Lily," one girl asked after Lily called on her. At the question both Lily and James blushed.

"Yes, yes I do as a matter of fact. I used to ask her out weekly but I decided not to anymore. She didn't seem to like that I asked her out so much," James said as if he didn't care that Lily could heard what he said. More hands shot up in the air.

"Do you like James," another kid asked without waiting to be called on.

"Well, first of all, you have to wait until someone calls on you. But I will answer your question. I-"but no one got to hear what Lily had to say about James because the bell ring.

"Awwwwww."

"Do we have to leave?"

"At least answer the question!"

"I'm sorry but you really must go. We'll see you all next week with another story," Lily said cheerfully to all the leaving first years.

"That went great! They really seemed to enjoy the story," James said.

"I know! I was so scared I would accidentally say one of our names instead of 'The Boy' and 'The Girl'."

Together, they walked out of the classroom talking about they're success and what they should talk about for the next time. It was the start of a beautiful relationship and the first years couldn't wait to speed up the process.

"So how are we gonna do it?" asked Tori, the redheaded girl James favored.

"I say we split into two teams," said Gregory, a first year boy. "One team can try to get Lily and James together, and the other can try to find out who the boy and girl in the story are."

"Good idea. I'm sure the boy and girl still go to Hogwarts. They're probably in seventh year though," Tori responded.

"So how are we dividing the teams?" another first years asked.

They finally decided that the girls should try to get James and Lily together ad the boys should try to find out who the people in the story are.

"We can meet on Saturday nights in the common to discuss how we're doing," Tori said. They all agreed and left they're little meeting area, trying to think of ways to accomplish their goals.

**A/N: yay that was fast! A big THANK YOU! To all my wonderful reviewers ) if I get enough reviews I'll update uber fast! Lolz sorry no marauders yet but fear not for I shall include them in my next chapter along with Charlie and Mel. **


	3. last names and love

**Disclaimer: I always thought these things were pointless because I am obviously not J.K. Rowling and all the familiar characters obviously belong to her.**

It was Saturday night and the Gryffindor common room was very full. People were doing their homework, friends were chatting about the week, the marauders wee causing a racket and in a corner was a group of first years. These first years were discussing their plan they had made earlier that week.

"Alright, boys, what have you found out so far," Tori asked the boys in their little group.

"I have a feeling Lily and James got to all the seventh years. We asked as many seventh years as we could and all they said was 'no comment!' It gets really annoying after a while. But we won't give up," said Gregory.

"I just had a really cool idea," Adimina, a female first year exclaimed. "What if Lily and James are the boy and girl? That would be so cool!"

They murmured in agreement. It would in fact be extremely cool, seeing as they all liked James and Lily and The Boy and The Girl. It would also make their lives easier if they knew about James and Lily's years together.

"I have a plan," Tori said triumphantly. "At the next story thing try to find clues that they might accidentally give us. We have to find out if the boy and girl are really James and Lily before we do anything else."

"Is that it then? Is that the end of today's meeting," a little boy that goes by the name of Chase asked.

Tori shrugged. "I guess. We need more things to talk about to have longer meetings. Next meeting will probably be longer because we'll have more information."

00000000

"I absolutely, positively hate you Sirius Black!" an angry Charlie screamed. She and Sirius were partnered together for the punishment McGonagall gave them.

"Don't you think I hate you too Charlie… erm… Something-or-Other," Sirius yelled back. He wanted to make Charlie embarrassed but unfortunately for him, he forgot what Charlie's last name was.

"Oh, yeah, that's nice. Why bother remembering my last name when you can go and snog some idiot senseless," Charlie said furiously. For some strange reason, she felt slightly hurt that he didn't know her last name. They have been, after all, acquaintances for the past seven years. Apparently that wasn't good enough for the almighty Sirius Black.

"I'm glad you see my ways Char. Now if you don't mind, I'm meeting my friends in the library for…something."

"You can't leave me!" Charlie yelled. "We have to go down to the Hospital Wing and entertain the poor injured people."

"You can do that while I go and talk to my friends," Sirius said with what he hoped was a convincing voice.

"NO," Charlie said angrily. She grabbed Sirius' elbow and literally dragged him down to the Hospital Wing.

"HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY AN EVIL MURDERER! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Spotting Remus, Sirius bellowed, "REMUS SHE WANTS TO KIIILLLL MEEEEE! SAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Hey Charlie. What are you doing to Sirius," Remus asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm planning on killing him if he doesn't SHUT UP!"

"Oh, alright then. Have fun with that." Remus walked away cracking up.

Sirius sighed. Remus was his last hope. Now he was stuck with Charlie, the Angel of all things evil. And for some reason, he couldn't remember her last name and it was really bothering him.

When they finally got to the Hospital Wing, Sirius put on the happiest smile he could make and stepped inside. The only person in there was a very small boy who looked very frightened.

"Ahoy there, midget!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. "My name is Sirius Black and this is Charlie…"

"This idiot here doesn't remember my last name. I'm not going to tell you what it is though but I will tell you that he used to make fun of my last name all the time"

"Isn't Charlie a boy's name? Why would your parents name you that," the boy asked curiously.

"My real name is Charlotte but everyone calls my Charlie for short."

Sirius completely zoned out of the conversation. He was trying to think of her last name. He had made fun of her because of her last name. What was it? How could he have possibly forgotten what her last name was? She was never going to forgive him now. And it was for such a stupid reason.

"Sirius! Are you paying attention to anything we were talking about?" Charlie asked, the temper getting the best of her once again.

Once upon a time ago, Charlie was the sweetest girl ever. She barely ever yelled and never got mad at anybody for two long. When she met Lily, she couldn't figure out how that girl could hold a grudge for so long. The best explanation was that Lily had red hair so she had a bad temper. But then she met Sirius.

She accidentally bumped into him at the table one breakfast and he went headfirst into the pumpkin juice. He had to get her back for that and decided to dump pudding on head during dinner. Gone were days of sweet innocent Charlotte. Sirius made a whole new meaning of the word hyperactive.

"Wait what?" Sirius asked zoning back in. "What were you guys talking about?"

"OH MY GOD! Don't you pay attention to ANYTHING?" Charlie yelled. And she was off. The two of them spent the rest of the evening yelling at each other instead of trying to entertain the poor little boy who got attacked by an owl. Fortunately, the boy found there shouting fest extremely funny and had a case of the giggles.

The whole time Sirius and Charlie yelled at each other Sirius was thinking. He was barely aware of the insults he was throwing at Charlie. He just wanted to know what her last name was. He was trying to remember the days when he was even more immature than he was now. Then it came to him.

"CONDON!" Sirius screamed triumphantly (A/N: I like that word. Lol). Then, he ran away with joy. He finally remembered her last name.

Charlie just stood there looking dumbstruck. "About time," she muttered to herself after awhile. She then slowly made her way out of the Hospital Wing without even saying goodbye to the little boy.

000000

"Ready Lily," James asked as they made their way down to the classroom. It was time for them to say another story to the first years.

"Yup, let's go," She said. They opened the doors and swathe first years smiling up at them.

"Good evening everyone," Lily said cheerfully.

"Good evening Lily and James," they all said.

"So, who can tell us what the story we told you last week was about?" James asked. He wanted to know whether they were paying attention last week.

A bunch of kids raised their hands. Lily called on one of them. "The Boy and The Girl went to a really small restaurant called Jinxies and managed to get lost."

Lily went slightly pink with embarrassment. Now that she heard it like that it did seem rather stupid. How could anyone get lost in a place barely any bigger than a shed?

"Righto," James said. "This week we're going to talk to you about their last day at Hogwarts in their first year. Lily?"

"Okay. So they had been on the train for quite a while now. It was getting slightly dark and they knew that the train would stop at King's Cross very soon…"

--------------

"I don't want to go home," The Girl said. "My sister is really mean and I'll miss you guys too much." She was talking to her two friends.

"We'll write to you, don't worry," her friend said smiling. They were just about to change the topic when their compartment door swung open. Standing in the doorframe was The Boy and his friends.

"Hi The Girl," The Boy said. "I'm going to miss you over the summer break. Maybe I can go over sometime like I did on Christmas."

"Sorry, but I don't think you can," The Girl lied. "The thing is we're going on vacation so I won't be home. Sorry."

"Oh okay," The Boy said his face falling. "Well I guess I'll see you in September then. Unless I meet you in Diagon Alley. Oooo. I hope I do meet you at Diagon alley. That will make my summer." He said excitedly.

"Um okay then. Well bye," The Girl said trying to get The Boy out of their compartment. She felt bad about doing so but she had a very short temper. If The Boy kept on bugging her, she would probably yell at him and make him even more upset.

"Bye," The Boy said sadly. The Girl watched him leave bringing his friends with him.

"Why does he like me," The Girl asked. She had been wondering this ever since The Boy declared that he loved her, but she never actually voiced her thoughts. The Boy was one of the most popular boys in their year and she was just 'The Girl'. She wasn't special at all and—

--------------

"Wait a minute," James interrupted.

"What?" Lily asked.

"The Girl doesn't know why The Boy likes her? I never knew that," James said. He had always thought it obvious why he liked Lily. Never did he imagine Lily questioning it. _Maybe that's why she always turned me down_, he thought hopefully. _She never understood why I like her._

"Well, The Boy never actually told The Girl why he liked her. He just told her he liked her. And, well, she wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school. Wait, do _you_ know why he likes her," Lily asked. She still didn't understand how James' mind works.

"Yes, he did. Would you like me to tell you?"

"Yes. Well no not now. We have to finish the story," Lily said slightly disappointed. She wanted to know very badly.

"We wanna hear why he likes her," Tori exclaimed speaking for all the first years.

"Okay. So James tell us. Why does The Boy like The Girl," Lily asked eagerly.

"Well, how can he not," James asked. "To him she is the most beautiful girl that ever walked the planet. She is the smartest girl in their grade and she is very funny when she wants to be. She always speaks her mind and, well, to make this shorter, she's the perfect person in the whole entire world to her."

Lily was blushing slightly. That was, perhaps, the sweetest thing James has ever said to her. The first years didn't know who he was talking about but Lily did and she thought it was so sweet. James thought she was perfect. Lily smiled at James but then remembered that she had to finish the story.

"Um yeah, so anyway the story…"

--------------

She wasn't special at all and there were a lot more girls that were prettier than she was.

"Who knows The Girl," her friend said. "Maybe it's because you're like the only girl who isn't in love with him."

"But you guys don't like him either and I don't see him bowing at your feet. I just don't understand the logic of The Boy."

When the train stopped, they all exited and started their way towards the muggle world. "Hey the Girl!" a boy shouted from behind.

The Girl turned around and saw, who else but The Boy. He rushed over to her was holding a piece of paper. The Girl realized that it was a script of what he was going to say to her.

"I just wanted to say bye," The Boy started staring at the paper. "I really am going to miss you during the summer. I'm going to write letters to you, so hopefully my owl can find you wherever you will be. Kiss The Girl on her cheek. Wait what?" The Boy looked at the paper then back to his friends.

They were all looking at him and urging him on. He gulped and leaned in to kiss The Girl on her cheek. Unfortunately, The Girl heard him. She slapped him.

"I don't want you to kiss me," she said. The Boy look really upset and started to turn around. The Girl felt horrible for him but didn't know what to do.

"The Boy! Wait!" she yelled. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I slapped you." With that she walked over to her parents and sister and they made their way back home.

--------------

"She hugged him," Adimina asked excitedly.

"Does that mean that she likes him," Tori asked just as excited.

"No," Lily said quickly. "She doesn't like him… yet. She just hugged him because she felt bad that she slapped him.

"Now, when you say yet do you mean she eventually does like him," James asked. He was hoping that her answer would be yes.

"I don't know. You'll just have to find out next week." Lily said smiling. "Any other questions?"

"Are you two going out," a first year asked hopefully.

"No we're not. Lily here still doesn't like me," James said as if it were all a joke. But Lily could tell that he really did care that they weren't going out.

"Okay well time to go," Lily said ignoring that pang of guilt she just received because of James.

"Awwwww," the group whined as they left the room.

"You know," Tori said as she walked out the door. "I hope The Boy and The Girl get together. I think they make a cute couple."

"How would you know that," Lily asked. "You don't even know what they look like."

"That may be true, but I picture them looking like you two," She said quickly before exiting.

"So she thinks we make a cute couple," James asked Lily.

"I guess. But that's not what's important. What's important is what we're going to tell them next week."

"Right, well I think it should be sometime in second year. Oh, I know!"

"What?" Lily asked curiously but James just smiled. "Tell me! Come on please!"

Lily bugged James about their second year story all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Alright, alright," James said. "I'll tell you."

00000000

**A/N: YAY! Sorry there's no Mel. She'll be there next time with Remus though. **

**Ok so here's the deal. I have the next few chapters written/planned out. The only way you're going to get me to update is if I get enough reviews so the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. Responses to reviewers:**

**english101- **yeah I have no clue why it's called Jinxies but I thought it was a cool name so I decided to keep it lol. I had the worst case of writer's block for Trapped so I made Trisha write the next chapter. Maybe if you yell at her she'll hurry up.

**Leigh A. Sumpter-** it's very surprising at the number of people who have dreams about the marauders. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Aya- **I'm glad you enjoy my story!

**Chanika Superdog-** yay Marauders. Lol I put them in there just for you (not really). Swirly dancing would just get me dizzy. And I agree. Power walking is a whole lot of fun!

**PoE-dA-hOe**- Jinxies rox! Lol. yay! You reviewed for both chapters. I feel so special. I hope liked this chapter it was a lot harder to write than the first two chapters.

**Hello potter- **don't worry there's going to be a lot more James and Lily then Marauders but I felt like the story was empty without them. Plus you have to admit, Sirius totally makes the story really funny.

**Xxhploverxx- **Well, Lily doesn't hate James as much as she does in other stories but she definitely doesn't consider them friends… yet

**Hyperrrr-** haha I'm glad you enjoy the story. I've always liked the name Tori so I decided to use it.

**LD**- I'm so glad you like the story! I thought it was kind of stupid after I was re-read the chapter. And yay for you 'coz you can relate to it, kind of! Lol

**La gansta leafy hood/AYA-** hola yo. Haha shut up about the smiley! Lol

**Trish/chani-** yes you are an idiot but that's okay. Can you believe they got lost in such a little place! I like the first years too almost as much as Lily and James.

**xxProngsxxPadfootxx-** I like your sn thingy lol Sirius and James are my favorites. I wish James loved me too Lily so I'm just as pathetic lol. And Sarah I hope you enjoyed Sirius. I know I enjoyed writing about him. I love my fans forever! lol


	4. dancing lessons

**A/N: ha-ha-ha I left you at a cliff hanger last chapter (kind of) but me, being the nice person I am I decided to update quickly. (Or because I was bored and didn't want to do my homework). **

"Liiilyyy, I'm bored," James complained to his new friend. Yes, James and Lily are friends. No one knows what happened, but one second they were arguing and the next thing they knew the pair were laughing and joking around. Only the little Gryffindor first years ever saw them act friendly towards each other.

"So do something," Lily said pretending to sound annoyed, but failed miserably. She couldn't help but smile and James' pathetic-ness.

"What should I do? Sirius and Remus are stuck doing their punishment project thing and I have no clue where Peter is. He was here one minute and the next thing I know, he's gone!" James complained.

"I'll do something with you," Lily said without thinking. She just wanted James to stop complaining, but it was never a good sign when an evil grin broke out on the face of a marauder.

Lily looked at him skeptically. She didn't even want to know what was going on in his mind. She regretted ever becoming friends with him. But then the smile disappeared and he looked at her with a serious face.

"Lily Evans," James said offering her hand to her, "Would you like to dance to the music in my head?"

Lily stifled a laugh and accepted his hand. He placed one hand around her waist and held her hand with the other. The moved their way around the common room doing a strange mix between the tango and a waltz. Everyone looked at them like they were crazy, but James and Lily were enjoying themselves.

"What music are you listening in your head James," Lily asked as he twirled her around then started jumping up and down.

"I don't know but it's very amusing watching the people stare at us. The more random things we do, the more amusing it is to watch," James explained.

Lily looked at the people looking at them dance and figured James was right. She broke away from him with a smile on her face and started flapping her arms in the air while jumping in circles. James soon joined her and they started cracking up. The faces of the bystanders were priceless.

"Let's sing the song we're dancing to," James suggested as he held her in his arms once again.

"I don't even what the songs sound like. Actually, I don't think you what the song sounds like to tell you the truth."

"I couldn't agree with you more. That is exactly why I think we should make it up as we go along."

He then started singing a random song about a fish and a monkey who became friends very out of tune. Lily joined in completely making up the words. The two sang and danced all over the common room until their friends came.

"What are you guys doing," Charlie asked as she walked into the common room. "Do I even want to know?"

James and Lily looked at each other and started laughing. "We were dancing to the music inside our heads. And then we started singing to the music too," James explained.

Charlie and Sirius looked at them strangely but then shrugged. Sirius has done much stranger things before.

"Lily, if you're done dancing with the love of your life then please come with me. I have to get away from Sirius!"

"James isn't the love of my life," Lily said as her face started going red. "Yeah, I was just bored so I forced her to dance with me," James added.

"Well, whatever! Just save me from that lunatic!"

"Okay," Lily said. "See you tomorrow James!"

"That boy is getting on my last nerve," Charlie began her rant. "Last week I found out he forgot my last name! I mean come on! How hard is it to remember Condon? Honestly can the boy get any stupider? And then today, all he was doing was corrupting the mind a sweet little boy in the hospital wing. I wouldn't be surprised if there's another mini Sirius running around somewhere. Ugggh! I hate him! He can get so annoying sometimes."

Lily spent the rest of the night trying to cheer Charlie up, but it didn't work well. And for some reason, Mel didn't come back by the time they decided to go to sleep. Lily was getting worried about that girl. She hasn't talked to her that much lately. Lily would have fallen into an uneasy sleep thinking about Mel, but the thought of James filled her head and she couldn't help but be happy.

00000000

The first years in the Gryffindor common room watched as James and Lily danced around the room. It was very amusing to watch as they did some very strange dance moves.

Inspired by the two dancing, they started their meeting early. "Any information with operation 'James and Lily are idiots'?" Tori asked.

They had decided to name their plan 'James and Lily are idiots' because, well, James and Lily were idiots. There was no question about that. They only knew them for two weeks but that was long enough for them to realize that they liked each other. But James was too scared to make a move and Lily was too proud to admit she had fallen for his charm.

"It's a definite possibility that the boy and girl in their stories are themselves. We think this because of the way James described why The Boy liked The Girl," a first year said.

"I was thinking and I realized that their friends want them to get together just as much as we do. So, what if we--"

"Try to team up with their friends?" someone suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Tori said excitedly. "They know more about them than anyone else. Oooo I hope we can complete all our goals by the end of their punishment."

"We should have a leader person for our operation. That way we'll be a bit more organized," someone suggested to the group.

"Tori's leader, isn't she?" Gregory asked. They all nodded in agreement and Tori beamed at them.

"Right. And as my first act of being in charge," Tori said pretending to be demanding and bossy. "I say we should have a secretary person thing to take notes on what we discuss. This way we can look back at them the next meeting we have to see if we missed anything."

"Can I be secretary," Adimina asked. "I have really neat handwriting."

"Does anyone else want to be secretary," Tori asked. No one raised their hands. "I guess you're secretary then."

"Yay!" Adimina cheered happily. She automatically started taking note on what they have discussed.

As they talked about their plans and discoveries, Tori was filled with happiness. She had friends for the first time in her life. Her parents had died when she was very little. She always avoided being friends with people because she didn't want to risk losing them also. But, once she got to Hogwarts, she realized what she was missing out on and how much fun a friend can be. Unfortunately, she found out too late and was already claimed the weirdo in her year.

When they started their little group, Tori somehow overcame her shyness and took charge. She wanted James and Lily to get together more than anything, because they had acted nice and friendly to her.

"Alright, is there anything else you guys feel like we should talk about," Tori asked.

"I think we covered everything for today," Gregory said.

"Alright, then this meeting is officially adjourned!" Tori said. She giggled; it was fun to say that.

"Here are the notes from today Tori," Adimina said handing her over the notes.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem," she said smiling. Then she left to hang out with the 'popular' people.

Tori sighed. She might have friends, but she didn't have a best friend. She didn't have anyone who was like a sister to her, but she was okay with that. She was happy enough with the 'hi' she would get in the hallway from people in their little group.

"What to play chess," someone asked her. She turned around and saw Gregory standing there waiting for an answer.

"Sure," Tori said happily. At least she'd be able to spend time with someone before she went to sleep. Greg was the main person who acted friendly towards her and she would be forever grateful.

While they were playing, Tori couldn't help but notice that Greg had wonderful hazel eyes. They really were amazing, especially when he smiled. Before Tori knew it, she had completely fallen for Greg.

00000000

"I love those little first years," James said to Lily excitedly. They're all so hyper and funny. And they seem to like us."

"Yeah, I like them too," Lily agreed. "Especially Tori. She very outgoing."

"She reminds me of you sometimes," James said causing Lily to blush. "Well, here we are."

They stepped inside the room and saw the first years' smiling faces. Although this would be their third time telling them a story it seemed like they've been doing it for years.

"Hola mis amigos!" James said. Everyone started laughing, including James himself. It wasn't really funny, but they laughed anyway.

"Okay, so this week we're going to tell you lot about The Boy and The Girl in their second year. James, take it away," Lily said.

"Well, their second year was pretty boring. But that didn't stop The Boy from having fun…"

----------------

"I'm bored," The Boy exclaimed to his small group of best friends.

"So do something," one of his friends said. "Oh look there's The Girl. Let's go bug her until she agrees to go out with you"

"Okay," The Boy said. He would do anything to get The Girl to go out with him. Even if he did have to resort to bugging her.

"Hey The Girl! We decided that you were worthy enough for us to sit with you. So, obviously we had to sit with you," The Boy said wearing that arrogant grin of his. The grin that The Girl so clearly despises.

"I don't think _you're _worthy enough to sit with _me_," The Girl said angrily. The Boy never seemed to give up and that annoyed her to no end.

"I like your hair," The Boy's friend said to her. Then he started pulling on her hair.

"Would you stop! You're annoying me more so than The Boy," The Girl yelled.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the one who got on your nerves the most. That's no fair," The Boy pouted. He then ran off to pretend to cry in a corner.

The Girl rolled her eyes and fought back a smile that was creeping up on her face. Annoying a girl was no way to win a girl's heart and until The Boy realized that, he would never go out with him.

"Why must you break his heart," The Boy's friend asked. "He really does like you and yet you yell at him like there's no tomorrow."

"I don't mean to be so mean but he really annoys me. And I don't like people who annoy. As a matter of fact you're one of the people who goes under the category of 'annoys me', so Good Bye!"

The Girl stood up and walked away. As soon as she left The Boy came back to talk to his friend.

"What did she say," he asked hoping his friend would say that she was madly in love with him.

"She doesn't like when you annoy her," he said. "The only way she'll go out with you is if you stop annoying her."

"In other words, never. She hated everything about me! How am I going to manage to stop annoying her? It's going to take ages! Ahhhhh!"

"Are you willing to wait that long for someone The Boy," his friend asked.

The Boy didn't answer. _Was_ he willing to wait that long for someone? She might not ever like him, so what was the point of waiting? He knew that no matter what he did, he would never win the girl of his dreams. That still couldn't explain why he was nodding at his friend's question.

"I'm willing to wait until the world ends for this girl," The Boy said. Apparently his heart got to his mouth before his mind did.

---------------

The first years were smiling. The all hoped that The Boy was James and that he was that crazy about Lily.

"Are you going out yet," one of them asked.

James and Lily laughed. "Not yet, sorry kiddo," Lily said

Tori raised her hand to ask a question. James called on her.

"Can you tell us who The Boy and The Girl are?" she asked desperately.

"Nope, but we can give you little hints. I'm not going to say what the hints are, but we gave a bunch of hints to you all already, didn't we Lily," James said.

"We sure did. Don't worry you'll know who they are eventually. We're required to tell you who they are at the end of the eight weeks."

"I forgot to ask you guys the other day," Adimina started. "Why were you dancing and singing around the common room on Saturday?"

"James gets bored very easily," Lily said with a smile on her face. "I had to keep him entertained."

"Well, that's all the time we have today! See you next week!" Lily said.

As the first years walked out, they were talking about the story. "I really think it's James and Lily," Adimina was telling Tori.

"So do I, I just wish we had real evidence," Tori said. The two girls walked out of the classroom talking to each other as if they've been friends their whole lives.

"That was successful, don't you think," James asked Lily. But Lily didn't respond. She was lost in thought. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"You never told me about that conversation you had with Sirius after you two bugged me."

"Oh, that was nothing. Just forget I ever mentioned it," James said as he attempted to smile. He really didn't think it was a big deal that he would wait forever and a day for Lily but apparently it was a huge deal to her.

"Um, okay," Lily said. But she couldn't forget what he said. He would wait for her until the world ends for her and she never gave him the time of day.

"I'm sorry James," she said quietly. Then she ran away leaving a confused James to figure out what she had meant.

**A/N: I liked this chapter. No Mel though but that's because something's wrong. Hmm I wonder what it is… Review Please! It would make me happy **

**xxProngsxxPadfootxx**- Yay pathetic people! Hehe. I'm so proud of you, your review was short lol hope you liked the chapter!

**La gansta de leafy hood/AYA**- I love Tori, she's like my favorite character.

**.'.Prongs.is.so.cute.'.XoxoX**- Mel and Charlie are Lily's friends that Sherin, Trisha and I use in other stories we have written. And I'm Callia just so you know.

**LOVING THIS STORY- **I'm glad you like the story so far! It makes me feel so special when people tell me they like the story

**Chanika superdog-** I know I'm awesome lol jk. I'll answer anyone's reviews though so keep reviewing and I'll keep on responding

**Xxhploverxx-** I didn't even realize they were two different chapters. I don't what happened but that you for pointing that out! And I updated soon just for you lol.


	5. Mel, fights, and crushes

**A/N: 28 Reviews! Love you guys!**

Something was wrong with Mel. She wasn't eating the usual five plates of food at breakfast, she wasn't volunteering in class, she wasn't shouting at the younger students to shut up when they got too noisy, she wasn't even talking to her two best friends in the whole entire world. Yet another problem Lily had to deal with.

Lily already had to study for the N.E.W.T.'s, do all the homework her teachers were throwing at her, do all her Head Girl duties, make sure Charlie and Sirius don't go within a 20 foot radius of one another, _and_ figure out if she finally had feelings for James. Yeah, Lily had a lot on her plate.

But now she had to figure out what was going on with her stupid best friend Mel because if she didn't, something bad was going to happen.

"Mel, if I ever find out what is wrong with you I'm going to kill you," Lily said to herself. She noticed she was talking to herself more than usual lately and it kind of scared her.

Lily was lying in bed doing her homework. Well, not really doing homework. It was more like staring at her books while she thought about Mel. It's bad when something distracts Lily from her homework.

"Who cares about euphemisms?" an annoyed Katie asked Lily as she barged into the dormitory. Katie was one of Lily's roommates. They weren't the best friends, but they were still friends and Katie often came to Lily when she was annoyed. "When in life are you _ever_ going to need to know fifty euphemisms!"

"Erm…" Lily said unsure of what the strange brunette was talking about.

"I hate McGonagall. I hate Chris Guanabana. But I really hate euphemisms." Katie said.

"Ohhhh!" Lily said finally understanding what her roommate was going on about. "It's that punishment thing right? Is Chris your partner?"

"Yes! I can't believe McGonagall forced me to work with _him_. And do you know what our assignment is?" Not waiting for a response, Katie continued with her rant, "Give fifty examples of the word we're assigned every week. What's up with that! Arggh! I hate euphemisms. I had to actually look up the stupid word! Do you know how _sad_ it is when _I _have to look up a word?"

But Lily never found out how sad it was because just then Mel had walked into their dormitory.

"Oh, sorry," Mel said to the two girls. "I didn't realize someone would be here. You guys are usually still in the common room."

"We're just doing homework," Katie said calmly as if she wasn't just screaming about euphemisms one minute ago.

"You're welcome to join us if you want," Lily said kindly, hoping she'll finally find out what was wrong with Mel.

"No, that's okay, I'll just go somewhere else," Mel said and with that, she left.

"I wonder why she doesn't want to hang out with us," Katie said to Lily after Mel had left.

"Yeah, me too," Lily said concerned. She had half a mind to run out the door and yell "Mel what's the matter with you!" but she didn't. Instead, she listened to Katie yell about euphemisms. By the end of the night, all Lily accomplished was starting a feeling of hatred towards euphemisms.

00000000

It was Monday morning and Lily felt refreshed. Perhaps it was because she had a feeling she would finally find out what's up with Mel. Or maybe it was because she had to tell the story of her life with James later on that day. Or it was because she had spoken James himself and whenever she talked to him she felt elated and happy.

Ignoring the last reason to her happiness, Lily made her way to her first class, charms. This was another good thing about her morning; Lily loved charms.

Lily was going to sit in her usual seat (in the front row next to Charlie and Mel) when she realized that her seat was already occupied by no other than James Potter. Luckily, Lily was in a good mood, so she didn't let it bug her.

She searched the room for her friends, who left breakfast earlier than she did, and was surprised to see that they were on completely different sides of the room glaring at each other. Confused, Lily started walking towards Charlie.

"What's going on between you and Mel," Lily asked.

"She is so annoying! I just asked her why she was being so distant from us and she started yelling at me to mind my own business," Charlie said angrily. "It wasn't like I was attacking her or anything. I just wanted to know what's wrong."

Lily was about to say something to try to cheer Charlie up when Professor Flitwick walked into the classroom.

Lily should have known that not being able to sit with both her friends in their usual spot was sign that her day was not going to be as good as she thought it would, but alas she did not read the signs correctly.

At lunch, Lily talked to James once again. It was a very short conversation, but it left Lily very embarrassed. She had made a complete fool of herself in front of him.

"Hey Lily," James said sliding in next to her.

"Hey James," she responded blushing slightly. Wait, why was she blushing? There was absolutely no point of blushing in front of him. The thought of her blushing made Lily blush even harder.

"What's up," James asked casually, not noticing that Lily was red.

"Charlie and Mel are mad at each other. I honestly don't blame Charlie though. Mel has been acting very strange lately," Lily said.

"I thought something strange was going on with her. She's been avoiding Remus for the past few weeks. And you know that they've been good friends for a while."

"Hmmm. That's strange," Lily said. Because she was thinking about what could be wrong with Mel, she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. This resulted in her placing her elbow in her porridge.

"Eww!" she screamed when she realized what she did. James started laughing and handed Lily a napkin. "Thanks," she managed to whisper. After she cleaned her elbow, she quickly got up and left. She didn't want to have to deal with James.

She wanted all her troubles to go away. She wanted to know what was up with Mel and for her and Charlie to be friends again. She wanted for there not to be any N.E.W.T.'s. But most of all, she wanted her stomach to stop doing back flips and her heart to stop pounding whenever she was around James.

How can she possibly like _James Potter_ of all people? She had always ignored his stupid charm and it worked. But after all her hard work of ignoring him for six years, could it be that Lily Evans was falling for him? No. She didn't like him. She couldn't like him.

0000000000

"Hey Charlie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lily asked awkwardly.

"Course Lils. I'm always here for you," Charlie said wondering why Lily was acting so strange.

"You have to promise that you won't tell a single soul what I'm about to tell you," Lily said threateningly. "Especially not the marauders."

"I promise," Charlie said eagerly.

"Okay," she started. "I can't believe that I'm saying this but I think that I might… I think I-I. I think I have a crush on James."

**A/N: Gasp! Lily likes James? The world is coming to an end! So yeah no story, no Sirius, no Remus, no Mel, barely any Charlie, no Tori, basically no anything. But I had to write this because obviously it is important. I have a question for you guys!**

**Do you want me to continue after the last story James and Lily tell? **

**xxProngsxxPadfootxx- **sorry Sarah about that whole Sirius thing but don't worry he'll be in the next chapter. Don't you just love it when James is sweet? I know I do. lol

**La gangsta de leafy hood/AYA- **WOOT! No typos. Haha about time…

**PoE-dA-hOe**- it lasts eight weeks. That way there's enough time for a story about every year and an extra one for the other first year story.

**.'.-xoxProngsxox-.'.**- I hate track too, I can't run for my life. No I don't have msn, I have aim. I do have an email address though if you'd like that

**chanika superdog-** how did you guess that was what's wrong with Mel? (sarcasm) chapter 4 is my favorite chapter so far too

**Nandini-** thanx! I hope you liked this chapter

**Xxhploverxx-** Tori's cool so I had to give her some action. I love James. I really do. You're cool too for reviewing and liking my story!

**LoneFlyinTigers**- about time you read it! Lol. I agree completely that Sheri and 'Ankles' are like Charlie and Sirius hehe.

**A/N #2- anyone wanna guess what a euphemism is (without using a dictionary)? **


	6. The Breakup

**A/N: To all my reviewers I am sorry to say that I am no longer allowed to respond to your reviews, my dad would kill me. But I might occasionally answer questions.**

"POTTER!" Charlie exclaimed after she heard Lily tell her that she liked James.

"Yes Potter," Lily said. "What other James do we know?"

"Oh wow. Next thing you know I'm going to declare my undying love for Sirius and Mel is going to break up with her boyfriend that she had for four years," Charlie said.

"Yeah and then Mel is going to get together while you and Sirius make out," Lily added.

"Hey you never know what might happen now," Charlie said. "You just flipped around the order of the ways of the world. I wouldn't be surprised if I looked out the window and saw pigs flying around."

"Okay! I get it," Lily shouted. "It's weird. But you have to swear you won't tell anyone, okay? Not even Mel."

"I wouldn't want to tell Mel. She's been acting very strangely lately and she is so mad at me it's not even funny. I didn't even do anything! But oh well, I won't tell anyone," Charlie said.

Lily smiled at her friend. It felt good to finally tell someone.

"But I might let it slip to James that the girl of his dreams loves him," Charlie said smirking.

"You do that and you die," Lily said threateningly.

"Oh please," Charlie said while tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "Like you could possibly kill the hotness that is me."

"That sounded so much like Sirius it's not even funny," Lily said. "Hey maybe you _will_ declare your undying love for him!" She added jokingly.

"Oh yeah right. Because we both might think the same way totally means that we're soul mates or something."

"Hey," Lily said laughing. "You never know..."

"You know," Charlie said. "I liked you better when you didn't have a crush on James. You were a whole lot less sarcastic and annoying."

Lily laughed. "I was always sarcastic and annoying you just never realized before."

"Hmm. Maybe. But you totally changed the subject!"

"No I didn't! You did!"

"Well, yeah, but you were the one who kept that conversation going!" Charlie fought back.

"Yeah 'cuz I know that you're gonna make fun of me until the day I die about me having a crush on James! I figured if we kept on talking you might forget."

"So you admit it! You _did_ change the subject!"

"No, actually I think we agreed that you changed the subject, I just kept the subject going." Lily said smiling. Lily was doing the exact same thing now by arguing about who changed the subject.

"Yeah but-. Arggh! You did it again! Stop changing the subject! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Charlie screamed. Lily made to argue back but Charlie cut her off. "And don't argue back because then you'll just change the subject, _again_. Now, let me make fun of you!"

Lily just stared at the girl and shrugged. She jumped off her bed and made her way down to the common room.

Charlie glared at the retreating girl. _Yeah you better run, _Charlie thought. _'coz I'm gonna make you so embarrassed tomorrow. That's what friends are for._

00000000

"So, third year, what are we going to say," James asked Lily. They were trying to figure out what story they should tell the first years because they have pushed it off until the night before.

The problem with them was that whenever they got together, whatever plans they had, whether it be Head meetings or story meetings, never were successful. The two would goof off too much that by the time they decided to get down to business it would be two in the morning.

"Erm, I dunno. I avoided you most of that year," Lily said.

"Yeah, why was that again," James asked.

"Because that was the year I found out about Remus. And you thought I liked him but I was just being supportive. But you got mad at both of us and so I just completely ignored you. Even after you apologized."

"Oh yeah, but by the end of the year you accepted my apology and said that things can go back to normal. You hating me and me chasing you."

"Right, but I didn't hate you _as _much as I did when I was mad at you," Lily said laughing. Lily and James really did have a strange relationship.

"I have an idea! Why don't we tell them a story of that whole crazy year," James said excitedly.

"How long would that take?"

"If we just talk about the main points, like you finding out, and me getting mad at you two and then you finally accepting my apology, then it won't be that long. It'll be longer than any other story but it's a very interesting one, don't you think?"

"Just as long as they don't figure out who you're friend is, then I guess we can use that story," Lily said.

They spent the rest of the night planning on how they were going to word everything and which parts were more important than others.

The group of first years watched them excitedly. They had seen Lily and James get a long and joke around, but never before had they seen Lily Evans flirt with James Potter. It was a dream come true. Sure, they couldn't actually hear what James and Lily were talking about, but they can tell when someone was flirting, and Lily was doing a whole lot of that.

00000000

"What's up everyone," James said cheerfully as he walked into that familiar classroom the next day. It was time for him and Lily tot tell their story.

"Good evening everyone," Lily said happily.

"Hi," the first years responded. Their hopes were very high for the couple standing in front of them because of what they saw last night.

"So, who can tell me what we talked about last week," Lily asked in a very professor-ish way.

Tori was the first one to raise her hand. "The Boy and his friend annoyed The Girl and then The Girl got really mad. And The Boy is madly in love with The Girl."

"Yup. So today we're going to talk about their third year. And I mean the whole year." James said.

"It's going to be a bit longer than the normal stories, but we think you'll enjoy it." Lily said.

"Right, so Lily if you would like to start…"

"Okay, The Girl is very curious as to what a guy was up to every single month. He randomly would disappear and the next day he would look very sick…"

----------------

"Are you okay," The Girl asked The Guy (**A/N: The Guy is Remus**). He looked very weak and tired. And he had been missing for a few days.

"I'm fine, I just got sick that's all," he replied.

"Did you catch what you're mother had," The Girl asked concerned. The Guy had to leave Hogwarts because his mother was ill. It seemed to The Girl that The Guy's family had very bad health problems, seeing as he would leave once a month for his sick mother, aunt, etc.

"No, I'm not too sure what I had but I felt lousy," he said. The Girl could tell he was lying. "I feel better now, I'm just tired."

"Oh, okay, well I must go. Bye!"

The Girl did not stop thinking about The Guy and his problem. She soon realized that there was some sort of pattern to the days The Guy would go missing—they were all around the same time as the full moon. And that's when it hit her.

"Oh my God! He's a werewolf!" she whispered to herself.

The next day she confronted The Guy and told him that she knew his secret.

"How did you find out," he asked nervously. Only his friends knew about his 'furry little problem' and he didn't want anyone else to know.

"Well, you're always gone around the full moon and in Defense Against the Dark Arts, you're boggart changed into a full moon."

"I should have known you would figure it out. After all, you are one of the smartest people in our year." The Guy said. "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone. I would prefer that the school didn't hate me."

"Of course I won't tell. And it's impossible to hate you, so I doubt that the school would hate you if everyone found out." The Girl said.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. He then hugged her for being so understanding. Unfortunately, The Boy decided to walk into the room they were in while they were hugging.

"What are you guys doing," he asked in a hurtful voice. There was one of his friends hugging the girl of his dreams!

"I- he-erm," The Girl said. She wasn't sure if The Boy knew The Guy's secret and she didn't want to tell him if he didn't. She also couldn't stand the look of hurt and anger he wore on his face.

"Just forget. I don't want to speak to you two ever again," he screamed. And with that he ran out of the room feeling hurt and betrayed.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry," The Guy said. And he ran after The Boy.

But The Boy paid no attention to what The Guy and The Girl tried to tell him. He didn't want an explanation because he was scared that he might get hurt even more.

The Girl decided to completely ignore The Boy after a while. If he didn't want to hear what she had to say, then there was no point talking to him. So, for most of the year, The Boy and The Girl hated each other. But many people liked it this way, because there were no longer any screaming matches between the two, seeing as they were no longer talking to each other.

The Guy couldn't stand the fact that his friend wasn't talking to him, so he decided to put a stop to it once and for all.

"Hey! You, The Boy," The guy yelled as he pinned The Boy against the wall. "You are going to listen to me and you are going to like it."

"Why should I listen to a traitor," The Boy asked angrily.

"Because I'm not a traitor. You happened to walk into the room when I was thanking The Girl."

"You could have thanked her another way you know, like saying 'Thank you!'. That would have been much easier for me." The Boy said half kidding. He was relieved that there was nothing going on between them. "Just out of curiosity, what were you thanking her about?"

"She found out about my…transformations and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone."

"How mad do you recon she'll be if I apologize to her?" The Boy asked nervously.

"Furious," The Guy said simply. He let go of The Boy and walked away.

"Stupid wolf," The Boy muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that," The Guy said to The Boy. Usually The Boy would have laughed or something, but he had a horrible feeling that The Guy was correct in thinking The Girl will be mad.

They were both right.

"No, I'm not going to accept your apology and do you know why," The Girl asked angrily. "Because I tried apologizing to you a million times and you just ran away. Now please tell me why I should forgive you."

"Because you love me?" The Boy said nervously. As soon as he said it, he knew it was a bad idea. The Girl stormed off for the fourth time that day leaving the poor boy standing there waiting for her to turn around and forgive him. But she never did.

They had just finished all their finals when it happened. The Girl was in an extremely good mood because she felt that she got a perfect score on the Charms test. Not only this, but The Boy didn't ask for an apology for a week.

"Hi," she said cheerfully to The Boy.

"Hullo," The Boy said hopefully._ Maybe she'll forgive me now that I laid off for a while_ he thought.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been so hard on you. It's just that I was annoyed that you wouldn't hear me out."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me," The Boy said.

"Deal," she said smiling.

"Great! Now things can go back to normal."

"I don't think we can ever pull off normal, The Boy," The Girl said jokingly. And she turned around and left The Boy alone. They still were not friends, but at least they weren't mad at each other anymore.

---------------

"So, what'd you guys think," James asked the group of first years.

"I wish they became friends after that," Tori said truthfully.

"Yeah, it would make our jobs so much easier," Adimina said.

James and Lily looked at her curiously but shrugged it off. It was probably just some inside joke she had with Tori.

"Any questions," Lily asked.

"Are you guys going out," One of the first years asked.

"No we're not. But now does anyone have any story-related questions," James asked chuckling slightly.

But then their hour was done and they all had to leave.

"When are you two ever going to get together?" Tori asked on her way out.

"When my friend breaks up with her boyfriend that she like, loves," Lily said jokingly.

00000000

"Look, Michael, I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks and, well, I don't think we should be together anymore. It's just that in the beginning of our relationship we were so similar and now it just seems like we're drifting apart. I'm really sorry," she told her boyfriend.

Tears were starting to fill her eyes when she saw the look of hurt in Michael's eyes. She still really cared about him even if she didn't want to go out with him. How could you not care about someone you've been going out with for four years?

"I don't understand. We- Wait. Was that why you've been avoiding me? Because you wanted to break up with me?" Michael asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Lately," She started. "I've been avoiding everyone." And with that she turned around and walked away.

She knew what she did was right, even if it was hard. They had been drifting apart for a while now and she couldn't stand it. Not only that, but the more time she spent with Remus, the more she realized that she liked him. She felt like she was cheating on Michael for the past month so she had to break it off. If she didn't, what would have happened if Michael told her he loved her? She liked him, but her feelings for Michael were slowly descending and she had a horrible feeling it was because of Remus.

She made her way to the bathroom so that she could clean herself up after crying. She could feel her mascara running down her face.

She looked in the mirror and sure enough she saw black line on her face and her blush was messed up slightly because of the mascara. Once she fixed her makeup she stared at her reflection, making sure there was no sign that she was crying. Her straight, dirty blonde fell loosely on her back and her electric blue eyes were no longer red.

Feeling slightly refreshed, Mel made her way down to dinner.

00000000

James and Lily were somehow the only ones left in the common room. They were just sitting there feeling very awkward.

"So…" James finally said trying to break the silence.

"So…" Lily echoed. "How's life?"

"Wonderful. I'm sitting next to the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world and she's actually trying to start a conversation with ME!"

"I bet my life is better," Lily said smirking.

"Oh really? And why's that?" James asked.

"Because I'm sitting next to the hottest guy in the whole entire world and he just told me that I was beautiful," Lily said truthfully.

James felt his jaw drop. Surely she was just toying with his emotions right? But they had been getting along very well for the past few weeks. And Lily wasn't the kind of person who would say something like that and not mean it, unless she said it in a sarcastic-like voice. And that definitely was not a sarcastic-like voice.

The next thing he knew, Lily was leaning in closer and closer. James, making up his mind, started to lean in also. They were very close now. If he wanted to, he could count the number of eyelashes Lily had. _This is it_, he thought.

But then the portrait hole swung open and in came Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Lily quickly stood up and said goodbye to James, then rushed to her dormitory.

"Arggh! We were so close!" James muttered to himself.

"So close to what?" Sirius asked.

"She was right there!" He said ignoring Sirius' question. "If only I said 'so…' a minute earlier. And you guys!" he said staring at his three friends. "Couldn't you have waited a few seconds? Then at least I would have been able to kiss her for at least one second!"

"Woah! Did you just say kiss? You guys were about to kiss?" Peter asked. He was apparently the only one who had a voice. Sirius and Remus just stared at James.

"Yeah, and you know the best thing about it was? She started it! I didn't. _She_ wanted to kiss _me_. And you guys ruined it." And he stormed off to his dormitory.

Remus came into the dorm shortly after. He, James noticed, seemed to have gotten his voice back. "Dude, it doesn't matter if we barged in. She still likes you."

"But she ran away. I almost kissed her but you scared her off."

"Yeah, I seem to do that a lot." Remus said jokingly. "Look, just because she didn't kiss you doesn't mean she doesn't like you"

"But-"

"Don't argue. You know I'm right." Remus said triumphantly and he started to leave the dorm to continue his chat with Sirius and Peter about flying saucers.

"Stupid wolf," James muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Remus said before closing the door.

**A/N: WOOT! I finished this chapter FINALLY! It's the longest chapter so far! Yay me! Lol. OMG Mel broke up with her boyfriend? Is that why she was being so distant or is it another reason? Well, I guess I should update soon so you'll find out! Please Review 'coz I love when I get reviews :) **

**Callia**


	7. Stupid Clare

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I have the rest of the chapters written, all I need are reviews. And please, please, please don't kill me about what happens. I don't like it anymore than you do. **

Breakfast the next morning was very awkward. After a while, Lily wasn't sure if James still liked her or not, so she refused to talk to him. And James, confused by Lily's actions and behavior, ignored Lily. But their friends all noticed the short glances the two kept shooting at each other.

"So Remus," Lily said not being able to handle the silence, "how's your punishment thing with Mel going?"

"Okay I guess. Mel doesn't seem so keen on talking to me though. After we're done she leaves and she barely talks to me when we're together. Is she mad at me?" Remus asked.

"No I don't think so. She hasn't been talking to anyone lately," Lily said.

"You know what I heard? I heard that she broke up with her boyfriend, Michael, yesterday," Sirius added.

"NO WAY!" Charlie screamed. Several people looked at her funny. She lowered her voice, "But why? I thought… Never mind. You know what? I couldn't care less about what Mel does."

"That's not true and you know it," Lily said sternly.

"Yeah, but she's mad at me. And she's been ignoring me. It's really annoying."

"I know exactly how you feel," James said loudly staring straight at Lily.

"Well, of course I'm going to ignore you," Lily said angrily. "You're ignoring me!"

"I'm only ignoring you because you're ignoring me!"

"But I'm only ignoring you because you're ignoring me," Lily said not entirely truthfully.

"Well stop it! I'm starting to think you don't like me anymore." James said not realizing what he had said until it was too late. "I-I mean. No I didn't mean it like that. I just-I…"

"We're finally getting somewhere with these two," Sirius whispered to Charlie who happened to be sitting next to him. If she wasn't so interested in getting James and Lily together, she would have glared at Sirius, or smacked him.

"Well," Lily said slowly. "Do you want me to like you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Okay," Lily said blushing. The two didn't talk to each other but this time because they were too embarrassed.

When the group decided to head down to their first class, which was transfiguration, Lily slowed down and backed away from the rest of the group. She needed time to think. James didn't exactly let her think.

"Hey Lily."

"Hullo James."

"Sorry I got mad at you before, you were just getting on my nerves. I mean, we almost kissed last night but then you run away and didn't even look at me at breakfast. It made me think I did something wrong."

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on running but your friends came and I panicked and… you didn't do anything wrong James. You definitely didn't," Lily said shyly. James grinned.

"So… Hogsmeade is next weekend," James said glancing sideways at Lily.

"Yeah…"

"Erm. Do you have a- you know- date? If you do then you can tell me. It's okay if you do. I was just wondering because if you weren't doing anything and I wasn't doing anything than maybe we could do nothing together?"

"Like on a date," Lily asked. James nodded hopefully.

"Um. Okay, sure."

0000000

Things never went Tori's way. Every time she thought thinks were looking up, something bad happened. Nothing drastic, like another death, but something like choosing partners for a project.

Tori just started becoming friends with people, so no one in their right minds would choose her when they could partner with their best friend. Her closest friends were Adimina, who was extremely popular and had so many closer friends she could choose from, and Greg, who, like Adimina, had a lot of friends.

Adimina hated it when she had to choose her own partner. She felt like she had to choose Mallory, her best friend, but she wasn't that smart and goofed off a lot. Adimina always had trouble finding a friend that would try hard. Her eyes scanned the room for someone that was partner-less, hard working, and one of her closest friends. Her eyes fell on Tori who was doodling in her book. She didn't look like she had a partner, she was one of the smartest girls in class, and she considered Tori a close friend. Sure they weren't as close as Adimina and Mallory, but they were close enough.

"Hey Tori," Adimina said. "Wanna work together?"

"Sure" Tori said excitedly. The two spent the rest of class deciding what they were going to do.

Tori was going to put all her effort into this assignment, because for the first time in her life, she had a partner.

000000000

The news about James and Lily spread the school like rapid fire. Soon it was all anyone would talk about. Even though he was annoyed at them, James couldn't have been happier.

All through classes that day, James did something no marauder had ever accomplished-take the best notes in class. Lily was usually given that title and occasionally other people would, but James was in such a good mood, he wanted to take notes. Sirius wanted to check James's temperature when he first saw James paying attention.

00000000

Just as she was setting to leave for the story telling thing to first years, Lily ran into Mel.

"Hey Mel! What's up? I haven't talked to you in ages." Lily said, trying to sound casual. She was hoping she could figure out what was wrong with her best friend.

"Oh nothing much. Same old stuff happening, you know."

"I heard about you and Michael. I'm really sorry, you two were so cute together," Lily said.

"Don't be sorry. I broke up with him. We were drifting apart anyway," Mel said.

"Well, I guess this means double dating is out of the picture."

"Who would I go on a double date with? None of my friends have boyfriends," Mel said.

"Didn't you hear?" Lily asked amazed. After all, it was all anyone would talk about. "James asked me out!"

"So what? I mean, doesn't he ask you out all the time? What difference does it make," Mel asked confused.

"Blimey Mel! Where have you been? He hasn't asked me out in ages. Not including this morning of course. So when he did ask me out I was so happy. I was beginning to think he gave up on me. That would have been horrible."

"Do you mean to tell me that James asked you out… and you said yes to him?" Mel asked shocked. Lily nodded. "You're right. We haven't talked in ages."

"Yeah. So… why are you and Charlie fighting? She tried to explain it to me but I don't think she knows herself."

"That's none of your business Lily," Mel snapped and then walked away.

"Okay then."

Lily continued to the room she and James told stories in a bit upset. She had gotten so close to figuring out what was bugging Mel.

"Hey Lily," a voice that made Lily's heart flutter said. All thoughts of Mel immediately vanished. She turned around and came face to face with James.

"Hullo James. Are you ready to be attacked by overjoyed first years?"

"'Course I am," James said proudly. "I'm always prepared for anything." Lily smiled and followed James into the room.

As expected, the first years all leapt out of their seats and bombarded them with questions.

"No questions until after the end of the story. Alright," James said over the noise.

"Now take your seats so we can start. The sooner we start, the sooner its over and the sooner its over the sooner you get your questions answered," Lily said. They immediately stopped talking and took their seats.

"Lunch time!" The Boy yelled excitedly to his friends. He was now in fourth year and his teachers were pounding him with work.

As the class exited the room, The Boy caught a glimpse of The Girl and immediately ran towards her.

"Hey!"

"Hullo," The Girl said.

"Woah! You just said 'hullo' to me! Usually you just yell at me. I feel special."

The girl looked at him like he was a lunatic and he stopped talking.

"So… why did you say hello to me? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

The Girl sighed. "Lunch is boring. Nothing exciting ever happens," The Girl said before running to catch up with her friends.

The Boy was confused. The Girl didn't answer the question. But he still tried thinking of some way he could make lunch fun for The Girl. He finally thought of something and told his friends about the idea. They agreed to help him.

The Boy picked up a sandwich and flung it at a random Ravenclaw. One of his friends stood on the chair and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" soon it looked like there was a big cloud of food in the Great Hall. Everyone was screaming and yelling and having a good time.

The Girl looked at The Boy as if asking if it was his idea. He just winked at her.

After the food fight, The Boy and his friend got detention for starting the food fight. His friend thought it was unfair (he swore he saw Dumbledore throw food at the kids). But The Boy couldn't care less because he had accomplished his goal. The Girl had a very fun lunch that day.

Lily beamed at James as he finished his story. Hands shot up as soon as the first years realized it was over.

James said, "We're only going to answer questions about the story first."

Several hands went down. James called on a little boy in the back.

"Why did The Girl say hello to The Boy? You never specified in the story. Does that mean she likes him?"

"No. It was because lunch was always so boring to her and she knew The Boy would do something interesting at lunch if she asked him to," Lily said.

"Really?" James asked Lily.

"Yeah. Well, that's all the time we have for today. James has to go to quidditch practice. Why he's having it this late is beyond me."

"Shut up Lily," James said smiling.

"Well good bye my peeps," he said in a horrible American accent. "I'll see you at patrol Lily." James said then kissed her on the cheek and left.

Lily blushed and looked at all the first years who were watching her with shock and excitement.

"What? You've never seen a guy kiss his girlfriend on the cheek before?" she asked smirking as she left the room. She heard cheering from all the way down the hall.

00000000000

Lily made her way down the hall to where she agreed to meet James for rounds. She had just come from the library so she had a bunch of books in her hands. She couldn't decided whether she should go to her dormitory and drop the books off, or just do patrolling with them.

She finally decided that if she dropped her books off she would be later, so she continued her walk. After all, if the books started getting heavy she was sure James would carry some for her.

When she got to her destination, she saw two people kissing. She froze and let her books fall to the ground. The noise of the books made the two people kissing stop and look at her. Staring at her was a triumphant looking girl named Clare, and a shocked James Potter.

**A/N: DON"T KLL ME! It's not my fault, I swear. Okay, well it is but I'll make it better soon. And the reason I put in the project thing with Tori and Adimina is important for James and Lily's relationship so yeah. The more reviews the faster I will update! **

**Callia **


End file.
